Romantika
by Angchin
Summary: Dalam setiap hubungan, pasti tidak luput dari yang namanya masalah. Bak pisau tajam, masalah yang kian bertubi lama-kelamaan akan mengikis hubungan. Atau malah sebaliknya membuat hubungan itu menjadi lebih kuat, karena kukuh bertahan menghadapi segala cobaan. AU
1. ILFIL

**ROMANTIKA**

Gundam Seed/SD (c) Sunrise, Bandai

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

AU. OOC. Typo. Romance/Angst. AsuCaga _Rusty_. Fic pertama ane di Fandom Gundam! DLDR!

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

* * *

 **Bab 1: ILFIL**

KEDUA gadis itu berdiri bersampingan dengan menyandarkan punggung masing-masing pada dinding koridor lantai dua sekolah. Mereka sudah berdiri berpuluh-puluh menit, menunggu, dan suara gemercik hujan sore hari malah menambah kesuraman hati keduanya.

Salah seorang di antara keduanya bernama Cagalli Hibiki. Ia merupakan perwujudan dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sepundak dan bermata _amber_ cerah. Di sisi kiri Cagalli, berdiri seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang diketahui adalah sahabatnya, Lacus Clyne.

Cagalli mengangkat wajah, mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi dinding saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah ujung koridor—menampakkan kakaknya, Kira Hibiki, yang berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Kira karena menyadari ada raut tak biasa dari wajah lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Bagaimana, Kira?" tanya Cagalli seketika.

Kira menengadah ke wajah Cagalli, menatap muram ke dalam mata _amber_ milik adiknya. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Cagalli, dan ekspresinya terlihat aneh—salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dilihat Cagalli sebelumnya.

Kira menggeleng sejenak. "Dia bilang masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

Cagalli merasakan bahunya melemas sesaat setelah ia mendengar jawaban Kira. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya telah terkepal erat. "Begitu." Ia berkata lirih dengan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. "Sepertinya... aku dan dia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, ya?"

Sebagai sahabat, Lacus langsung mengerti makna nada ucapan Cagalli. Ia maju selangkah, lalu mendekap tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu dari belakang. "Cagalli, kita masih bisa membicarakannya bersama-sama—"

"Mau sampai kapan?" Cagalli memotong ucapan Lacus, seiring dengan kedua kaki yang ia gerakkan ke arah depan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Lacus dan pegangan tangan Kira di bahunya. "Aku sudah lelah berbicara dan terus berbicara, tanpa pernah membuahkan solusi untuk hubunganku dengannya."

"Cagalli..." Kira lagi-lagi mengarahkan sebelah tangan ke pundak Cagalli, tetapi segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Jika kalian sayang padaku," Cagalli kini mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh bergantian ke arah Kira dan Lacus. Ia memandang dua sejoli yang sudah lama menjalin kasih itu dengan mata tampak berkaca-kaca. "Tolong jangan hentikan aku."

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli tidak menggubris suara Lacus yang baru saja meneriakan namanya, karena sesaat setelah ia mengatupkan mulut, yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah berlari menuju pintu ganda berwarna putih yang berada di ujung koridor.

Ya. Hanya pintu itu, hanya satu tujuannya saat ini; yaitu mengakhiri rasa sakit karena mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang ia yakini tidak balas mengharapkan cinta dari dirinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu dengan plang bernamakan Ruang OSIS, Cagalli segera menghentikan laju jalannnya. Ia bergeming, sejenak menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya, lalu mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengetuk daun pintu di depannya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Cagalli menyadari tidak ada respons dari ketukan tangannya pada daun pintu. Karena tak sabar menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyambar dan memutar kenop, lalu mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar.

Saat membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Cagalli di dalam ruangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang tampak familier di matanya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Keduanya terlihat duduk berhadap-hadapan, dengan meja kaca berwarna gelap sebagai pembatas.

"Athrun- _san_ , selera _nya_ benar-benar bagus!"

"Ya, dan kau menyukai warna apa, Meyrin?"

Pegangan tangan Cagalli pada kenop pintu seketika melonggar, sorot matanya tampak muram ketika memandangi dua insan yang tengah asik bercakap-cakap di dalam ruangan itu.

 _Jadi hanya karena ini?_ Cagalli membatin. _Tugas ini yang harus dia selesaikan? Berduaan bersama gadis itu?_

Cagalli sangat sangat yakin kedua kakinya kini terasa sedikit bergetar—berusaha mendesak ia agar melangkah menghampiri laki-laki berambut biru dan gadis berambut merah panjang itu, seolah-olah menginginkan agar dirinya segera menumpahkan segala emosi yang selama ini tertahan karena dikhianati.

Tentu saja, ia berhak melakukannya, 'kan? Gadis mana yang tak sakit hati bila memergoki laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain? Dan gadis lain itu sesungguhnya telah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu sudah ada yang memiliki?

Cagalli menghela napas pelan. _Percuma,_ seketika benaknya memperingatkan. _Bila sekarang kau meluapkan emosimu, maka sama saja kau menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau masih mengharapkan laki-laki itu. Dan kau akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bak gadis kecil cengeng yang menjerit karena kehilangan sebungkus permen. Padahal sebenarnya gadis cengeng itu masih bisa membeli permen baru._

Benar. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi pihak yang selalu tersakiti, ia tidak mau lagi mengharapkan laki-laki itu, ia sudah muak dibebani oleh hubungan yang penuh dengan rasa curiga.

Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga.

"Athrun?" Akhirnya Cagalli memberanikan diri memanggil nama laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Sang pemilik nama seketika menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terkejut ketika mata _emerald-_ nya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata _amber_ milik Cagalli. "Ca-Cagalli... kamu datang?"

"Ya." Cagalli mengangguk, mencoba untuk tak mengabaikan reaksi gugup laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu. "Athrun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tapi aku sedang—"

"Kumohon kali ini saja."

Cagalli nyaris saja menggeletukkan giginya. Di sisi lain, ia merasa lega empat kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan dapat membungkam Athrun. Tetapi di sisi lainnya lagi yang berlawanan, ia juga merasa kecewa karena harus memohon pada laki-laki itu. Karena sesungguhnya, harga dirinya sudah tidak mengijinkan lagi bila ia merendah seperti itu.

Athrun berdiri bangkit dari kursi. Senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya tatkala ia arahkan pandangan kepada Cagalli. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kemarilah."

Tetapi Cagalli segera memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak mau terperangkap lagi ke dalam jeratan senyum itu—senyum yang dipercayainya mampu memikat keseluruhan murid perempuan di SMA Archangel. "Tidak. Aku di sini saja."

Athrun menyetujui keinginan Cagalli dengan anggukan.

"Athrun- _san_ , k-kalau begitu sebaiknya aku permisi."

Meyrin, yang sejak kedatangan Cagalli hanya duduk bergeming, kini mulai mengikuti Athrun berdiri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Athrun ia langsung menggerakan kedua kakinya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Meyrin berniat memberi senyum ramah kepada Cagalli yang berdiri di dekat pintu, tetapi, ketika ia hendak melewatinya, ia menyadari kalau gadis itu hanya memasang ekspresi wajah datar—seperti tak berminat membalas keramahannya. Ia menutup pintu dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa.

Setelah pintu tertutup sepenuhnya, Cagalli dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Ia menyadari suara langkah itu berasal dari Athrun, walaupun saat ini ia sedang tidak menghadapkan wajah ke arah laki-laki itu.

Dan benar saja; ketika Cagalli mengangkat kembali wajahnya, saat itu juga ia mendapati Athrun telah berdiri di hadapannya. Cagalli bahkan tidak sempat mengantisipasi ketika secara tiba-tiba kedua tangan lelaki berambut biru itu terulur dan perlahan dilingkarkan ke tubuh rampingnya, seketika memeluknya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu," kata Athrun dari balik bahu Cagalli. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, sayang. Kurasa aku memiliki beberapa menit untuk mendengarkanmu."

Cagalli memang tidak terkejut ketika mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Athrun, karena sebelumnya pelukan dan terkadang ciuman di keningnya adalah hal yang biasa Athrun berikan setiap kali mereka mengawali pertemuan. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kini mengepalkan erat sebelah tangannya.

 _Untukku hanya beberapa menit?_ geram Cagalli dalam hati. _Dan kamu mampu meluangkan waktu berjam-jam bersama gadis itu!_

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ini juga yang diinginkannya adalah mendorong tubuh Athrun dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu menanyakan kepada laki-laki itu tentang seberapa berarti dirinya sehingga patut untuk dibuat kecewa.

 _Jangan, Cags._ Lagi-lagi benak Cagalli menimpali. _Akhiri semuanya secara baik-baik._

Menyikapi kelakuan sang kekasih yang selalu memandang sebelah mata dirinya, berat rasanya bagi gadis itu untuk mencoba menahan diri agar tak meluapkan emosinya saat ini juga. Tetapi karena luluh akan nasihat akal sehatnya-lah akhirnya gadis itu lebih memilih menghembuskan napas dan perlahan melonggarkan kepalan pada salah satu tangannya.

Dengan menguatkan segenap hati akhirnya Cagalli membalas pelukan Athrun. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Ath," kata Cagalli sekenanya. Ia balas membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Athrun. "Sepertinya waktumu banyak tersita di ruangan ini. Apakah ada yang sedang dikerjakan?"

Cagalli dapat merasakan Athrun mengangguk dari balik bahunya. "Ya. Menyiapkan berbagai pengaturan untuk Festival Sekolah—"

"Dengan Meyrin?" sela Cagalli, dan seketika membuat Athrun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Meyrin adalah wakilku di OSIS," kata Athrun sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Cagalli. "Apakah hal itu mengganggumu?"

Cagalli menggeleng, berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah meyakinkan. "Tidak, Ath. Aku hanya memastikan apakah yang kamu pilih ini tidak menyulitkanmu? Sebagai Ketua OSIS?"

Athrun kembali memasang senyum lembut khas-nya. Ia juga mengikuti Cagalli menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak menyulitkanku. Malah aku merasa senang, karena aku juga dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang selalu men- _support a_ ku. Seperti kamu."

"Aku ikut senang kalau kamu senang," kata Cagalli dengan memaksakan senyum palsu. "Athrun, aku harap apa yang kamu pilih saat ini adalah yang terbaik, dan senantiasa dapat membuat kamu bahagia. Tapi..." Cagalli tiba-tiba menjeda ucapannya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah lantai, memandang ke kehampaan. _Inikah saatnya?_

"Tapi apa, sayang?"

 _Jangan ada keraguan lagi._

Cagalli mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi Athrun dan sejenak mengusapnya. "Tapi jangan pernah kembali bila suatu saat nanti apa yang kamu pilih ini mengecewakan kamu, menyakitimu. Kuharap di saat itu kamu tidak kembali kepadaku, jangan pernah kembali kepadaku, oke?"

Cagalli dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di wajah Athrun, kini secara perlahan-lahan memudar. Raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah datar—seolah-olah skeptis pada realitas yang tengah berlangsung.

 _Ya. Semuanya telah berakhir._

Dan Cagalli tidak mau berlama-lama lagi turut campur dalam kehidupan laki-laki berambut biru itu, sehingga tak lama setelah mengatupkan mulut, ia segera menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berniat keluar dari dalam ruangan. Tetapi ketika baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya, memaksanya berhenti. Cagalli menoleh, mendapati Athrun telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa maksud kamu?" tanya Athrun.

"Maksudku jelas," jawab Cagalli datar. "Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Athrun."

Cagalli berniat melepas cengkeraman tangan Athrun di pergelangan tangannya, tetapi ketika ia mengangkat tangannya—hendak melepaskan secara paksa—saat itu juga ia menyadari kalau pegangan tangan laki-laki itu di tangannya terasa semakin erat. "Lepaskan aku, Athrun!"

"Tidak." Athrun malah menarik tubuh Cagalli menjauhi pintu, membawanya ke dekat lemari buku di sudut ruangan. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kamu. Kenapa kamu ingin hubungan kita berakhir? Apa karena ada laki-laki lain?"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

Ia pikir... dengan mengakhirinya secara baik-baik rasa sakit di hatinya juga akan ikut berakhir. Ia pikir... laki-laki itu mau berlapang dada menerima kenyataan. Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi justru berbalik dari perkiraannya. Laki-laki itu malah balik memuntahkan prasangka kepadanya.

Semua kesabaran yang sedari tadi melingkupi diri Cagalli seketika goyah. Ekspresi di wajahnya kini berubah drastis, dengan kedua mata yang tampak membulat maksimum—sehingga kilat murka terlihat berkilau di irisnya.

"Kamu menuduh aku berselingkuh?" kata Cagalli dengan mengernyitkan sebelah alis.

"Kalau bukan itu lalu kenapa?!" Athrun berkata dengan nada sedikit membentak. "Kenapa, Cagalli Hibiki?!"

"Karena kamu selalu mementingkan diri kamu! Jabatan kamu!" jawab Cagalli dengan bentakan yang tak kalah keras. "Kamu tahu ini hari apa, hah? Ini hari _anniversary_ kita, Athrun!"

"Cagalli, aku—"

"Bukankah kemarin kamu sudah janji kalau hari ini kita akan pergi bersama-sama?!" Cagalli lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Athrun—berusaha tak memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki itu untuk membela diri. "Tapi nyatanya apa? Ini sudah yang kesebelas kalinya kamu membatalkan janji! Aku, Lacus dan Kira sudah menunggu kamu berjam-jam di koridor! Dan ternyata kamu lebih mementingkan berduaan dengan gadis brengsek itu—"

"Cagalli! Cukup!" Athrun mengakhiri semua argumen dengan bentakan dan tamparan keras yang ia layangkan ke pipi sebelah kiri Cagalli. Tapi, tak lama setelah ia melakukan itu, saat ia melihat Cagalli yang langsung menitikkan air mata setelah mendapat tamparannya, seketika Athrun membeku, dan kini yang ada di dalam benaknya hanyalah rasa penyesalan.

Athrun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan sebelah kanan Cagalli. "Cagalli, maafkan aku—"

Tapi percuma, karena gadis itu langsung menepis pegangan tangan Athrun di lengannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Cagalli dengan terisak, bagai menganggap laki-laki di depannya manusia kotor. Ia berpaling dari hadapan Athrun, lalu berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan dengan koridor sekolah. Ketika telah sampai di depan pintu, Cagalli tidak langsung meraih kenop dan memutarnya. Ia malah menolehkan kepala ke arah Athrun, memandang sejenak wajah laki-laki berambut biru itu. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kebekuan ketika ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan; "Aku benci kamu."

"Cagalli!"

Teriakan laki-laki berambut biru itu terasa hampa, karena gadis yang menjadi target panggilannya telah menghilang ke balik pintu, meninggalkannya sendirian... bersama dengan segenap kenangan cintanya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yeah... akhirnya ane bisa nulis fic lagi, setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus huft. Tolong dimaklumi kalau drama percintaan anak SMA di atas sarat dengan kepancean yang beralur layaknya sinetron/halah.

Oh ya salam kenal! Jangan sungkan untuk kenalan dengan ane yaa XD Ane pendatang baru di fandom ini, tadinya mantan penghuni fandom kelas pembunuhan dan pemburuxpemburu :9

Please jangan bully ane kalau perasaan setiap karakter di fic ini bakalan ane nano-nanoin :D

Dah!


	2. PENANTIAN

**ROMANTIKA**

Gundam Seed/SD (c) Sunrise, Bandai

 **FANFICT INI HANYALAH FIKTIF BELAKA!**

AU. OOC. Typo. Romance/Angst/ _Family_. AsuCaga _Rusty_. Fic pertama ane di Fandom Gundam! DLDR!

Dilarang plagiat & jangan meng- _copy_ fanfic ini ya...

* * *

 **Bab 2: PENANTIAN**

 _"Apa kau Cagalli Hibiki? Adik Kira?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Cagalli..."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Ma-Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

 _"Tentu."_

 _"Eh? Semudah itu?"_

 _"Mana mungkin, 'kan?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mana mungkin aku menolak kakak kelas tampan dan paling populer seantero SMA Archangel!"_

Di bawah naungan langit sore yang cerah, dengan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan pandangan mata saling tatap, walau raut wajah nampak berlawanan, si gadis berambut pirang di hari itu memulai ikatannya dengan seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua di taman dekat sudut kota Januarius.

Kisahnya dimulai dari dua tahun sebelumnya, di saat dirinya menyandang status sebagai adik kelas cantik nan polos. Seorang gadis yang awam bila ditanya tentang cinta. Buta akan perasaan. Dan yang dengan mudahnya menerima seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tanpa pernah menerka bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin saja berperan sebagai duri tajam yang akan menusukkan luka pada dirinya.

Bak romansa rasa permen karet, ia dan laki-laki itu mengawali perjalanan kisahnya dengan manis.

 _"Coba lihat! Itu mereka!"_

 _"Mereka selalu terlihat bersama!"_

 _"Bahkan kaitan tangan mereka tak pernah lepas semenjak mereka melewati gerbang sekolah!"_

 _"Serasinya~"_

 _"Siapa? Siapa?"_

 _"Pangeran dan Putri SMA Archangel. Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Hibiki."_

Di awal perjalanan kisahnya, gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bagaikan bintang-bintang di langit malam, dirinya dan laki-laki itu begitu benderang, sehingga kilau keharmonisan mereka tidak mampu untuk tidak membuat siswa mana pun di SMA Archangel terkagum. Lalu, setahun berselang—

 _"Ayo, Athrun! Kejar aku!"_

 _"Cagalli, koridor ini ramai—"_

 _"Aw,"_

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kubantu."_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, Athrun-_ san _. Dan terima kasih sudah membantuku memunguti buku-buku ini."_

 _"Aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu, Meyrin—"_

 _"Athrun?"_

Itu adalah kali pertama di mana kekhawatiran mulai menyusup ke dalam tiap titik-titik pikiran gadis itu. Dan saat itu benaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tanya, seperti; _Kenapa Athrun memberi perhatian berlebih pada gadis itu? Bagaimana kalau Athrun terpikat pada gadis itu? Apa yang terjadi bila Athrun berpaling dariku?_

Yang sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak sadari... bahwa ia mulai memahami satu demi satu komponen yang menyusun cinta...

Yaitu cemburu.

 _"Athrun, aku berada di depan gerbang. Ayo kita pulang bersama—"_

 _"Kau pulang duluan saja. Meyrin memberitahuku kalau pendaftaran calon ketua OSIS dibuka selepas pulang sekolah."_

 _..._

 _"Athrun, aku sudah berada di taman bersama Kira dan Lacus. Aku akan menunggumu—"_

 _"Cagalli, jangan menungguku. Aku sedang melihat pengumuman hasil pemilihan ketua OSIS. Dan aku terpilih."_

 _"Begitukah? Selamat, Athrun."_

 _..._

 _"Athrun—"_

 _"Tentang_ double date _yang diusulkan Lacus dan Kira?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Lain kali saja Cagalli. Seminggu ini aku ada rapat OSIS."_

Hambar.

Hanya kehambaran yang dirasakan gadis itu di tengah-tengah perjalanan kisahnya.

Laki-laki itu perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dari jangkauannya, selalu dan selalu membuatnya menanti. Dan tatkala perjalanan kisahnya mulai menemui titik akhir...

 _"Athrun, kamu di mana?"_

 _"Di ruang OSIS."_

 _"Kamu sudah makan? Aku akan ke sana membawakanmu bekal—"_

 _"Aku sudah makan, Meyrin membagikan bekalnya kepadaku."_

Pahit. Pahit sekali rasanya bagi sang gadis setiap kali ia mendengar laki-laki itu menggumamkan nama gadis lain dan bukan namanya—Sekalipun hanya via telepon.

Hatinya meradang. Ia merasa di hari itu juga dirinya harus mengakhiri kisahnya dengan laki-laki itu.

 _"Athrun, kurasa kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini."_

 _"Cagalli?"_

 _"Athrun, kamu selalu tidak pernah ada untuk aku. Aku—"_

 _"Cagalli! Aku minta maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk kamu. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan, akan aku buktikan kalau aku bakal selalu ada untuk kamu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Ya, dan kuharap ini pembelajaran untukku supaya bisa lebih mengerti kamu."_

Bohong.

Ekspektasi laki-laki itu tidaklah sejalan dengan realita yang ada.

Nyatanya; tak lama setelah laki-laki itu membuainya dengan kalimat yang seolah-olah meyakinkan tersebut, gadis itu kembali merasakan hambarnya janji semu, pahitnya penantian.

Hingga kini... di bangku panjang di taman yang sama dengan saat dirinya pertama kali menjalin ikatan dengan laki-laki itu, walau terguyur derasnya hujan sore hari, dengan duduk bersendirian gadis itu menangis.

Gadis itu... adalah Cagalli Hibiki.

Bukan. Ia menangis bukan karena laki-laki yang menjadi bagian dari dirinya telah menghilang, tetapi karena penyesalan—menyesali betapa bodohnya ia sampai harus merasakan kenyataan pahit karena cinta.

Seandainya dua tahun sebelumnya ia telah memahami seperti apa itu cinta, lebih mengetahui konsekuensi-konsekuensinya, tentunya ia tak akan semudah itu terperangkap ke dalam jeratan cinta semu Athrun Zala.

Sekarang hanya sakit yang ia rasakan—bahkan hanya dengan menyentuhkan telapak tangan ke pipi kirinya yang kini memerah, ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di mana laki-laki itu menamparnya, ia benar-benar merasa terluka!

"Athrun, aku harap..." Cagalli kukuh berkata, sekalipun ia menyadari suaranya tak begitu jelas terdengar karena teredam deru hujan. "Hanya penyesalan yang kamu rasakan setiap kali kamu mencoba untuk menjalin cinta."

Setelah mengatupkan mulut, Cagalli segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berharap ingatannya terhadap Athrun dapat menghilang—seiring dengan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya dan menyamarkan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Cinta itu... menyakitkan, ya?"

 _Benar_.

"Tapi, bukan berarti nggak bisa sembuh, 'kan? Dari rasa sakit hati karena cinta?"

 _Tunggu—_

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli terkesiap.

Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua matanya, lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan seketika pandangan matanya mendapati sosok seorang lelaki telah menyandarkan diri di sampingnya—di bangku taman yang sama dengan yang ia tempati saat ini.

Cagalli dapat melihatnya dengan jelas; Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_ , wajahnya tampan dengan berhiaskan mata biru cerah, ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang dan jaket hitam, dan salah satu tangannya memegang gagang payung.

Sekonyong-konyong laki-laki itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum, mengarah pada Cagalli. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Cagalli tidak menanggapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Ia hanya bergeming, memerhatikan laki-laki itu dengan tanpa berkedip—seolah-olah telah terhipnotis senyumannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau derasnya hujan kini telah berganti menjadi rintik kecil.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Laki-laki itu mengulangi perkataannya. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia menyadari kalau gadis di sampingnya tetap tidak merespons. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sekilas ke depan wajah Cagalli. "Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli tersentak, dan langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah sisi kanan tubuhnya ketika menyadari kibasan tangan laki-laki itu.

 _Bodoh!_ Cagalli membatin. _Aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku lengah!_

Ya. Setelah semua pahit yang ia rasakan saat bersama Athrun, kini dirinya mulai bertekad untuk tidak ingin terperangkap lagi ke dalam jeratan cinta semu seorang lelaki. Ia merasa skeptis, sehingga mulai waspada bila berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sebenarnya, beberapa hal inilah yang Cagalli takutkan; Pertama, laki-laki itu muncul di dalam kehidupannya. Kedua, kehadiran laki-laki itu membuat pengaruh pada kehidupannya. Ketiga, Cagalli luluh dan mulai terpikat pada laki-laki itu. Keempat, mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan. Kelima, tragedi permen karet itu mungkin saja dapat terulang kembali.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, Cagalli meyakini kalau laki-laki berambut _orange_ yang berada di sampingnya saat ini tengah berusaha membuatnya terpikat—berniat mengelabuinya dengan senyum palsu sehingga memungkinkan ia merasakan cinta semu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Tidak diragukan lagi setelah ini dia pasti akan mengajakku berkenalan_ , yakin Cagalli dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir," laki-laki itu kembali berkata. Ia menutup payung hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk berteduh ketika merasa hujan di sekitarnya mulai reda. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kenapa makhluk cantik bernama wanita harus melakukan hal konyol semacam ini? Hujan-hujanan di sore yang dingin?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya Cagalli berkata ketus, masih dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Tentu saja urusanku," balas laki-laki itu masih dengan tersenyum. Sejenak ia memerhatikan tubuh Cagalli dari atas kepala sampai kaki, lalu melepaskan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Cagalli yang menggigil. "Karena laki-laki sejati, tak akan membiarkan seorang gadis pun kedinginan."

"Aku tidak butuh—"

Ketika Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, saat itu juga ia langsung berhenti berkata-kata. Setelah menengadahkan kepala ke arah sisi kiri tubuhnya, Cagalli mendapati laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu telah beranjak dari tempat duduk di sampingnya—berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Cagalli bergeming sejenak, mencoba meresapi semua perlakuan laki-laki itu terhadapnya. Dan akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Mungkinkah... dia tulus padaku?_

Cagalli membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasa penyesalan karena telah berprasangka buruk pada laki-laki itu seketika menjalari tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Cagalli seraya berdiri bangkit dari bangku panjang, berusaha memanggil laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu.

Si lelaki menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh tanpa memutar tubuh. "Hn?" gumamnya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli memberanikan diri memandang laki-laki itu lurus di mata. "A-Aku minta maaf," katanya dengan sedikit terbata.

Laki-laki itu tidak membalas, belum. Ia malah mengangkat salah satu alisnya—seiring dengan kedua kaki yang ia gerakkan untuk memutar tubuh dan berjalan menghampiri Cagalli. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf?" tanyanya. Kini ia telah berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di hadapan Cagalli.

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tanah. Ia merasa tidak mampu menatap lama mata biru laki-laki di depannya. "Karena... aku telah bersikap tidak sopan." _Dan juga berprasangka buruk kepadamu._

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan," kata laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memperbolehkan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Cagalli tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui laki-laki itu baru saja menyelanya, tetapi ia langsung tersentak ketika menyadari laki-laki itu baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia mendongak, memandang skeptis wajah laki-laki itu. "Mengantarku pulang?" Ia mengernyitkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Kira pasti akan marah padaku kalau tahu aku membiarkan adiknya hujan-hujanan di sore yang dingin. Padahal aku mampu untuk mencegahnya."

"Kira?" kata Cagalli, sedikit terkejut.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kira. Kakakmu," ucapnya. "Dan juga teman sekelasku."

"Eh? Teman sekelas?" Cagalli kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Itu berarti... kau..."

Laki-laki itu seketika mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengarahkannya ke depan tubuh Cagalli. "Benar. Aku siswa SMA Archangel kelas 3-A. Namaku Rusty Mackenzie."

"K-Kelas 3-A?" ucap Cagalli dengan gugup. Ia merasa kini tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. _Dia juga sekelas dengan Athrun?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Rusty tiba-tiba. "Kau terlihat sedikit gugup."

Cagalli cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, _Senpai_!" Dan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, ia langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menempelkannya ke telapak tangan Rusty yang terulur, balas menjabatnya. "Namaku—"

"Cagalli Hibiki, benar?" sela Rusty.

"Rusty- _senpai_ tahu namaku?"

"Mana mungkin, 'kan?"

"Hn?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui nama adik kelas cantik dan paling populer seantero SMA Archangel!"

Sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Cagalli segera mendesah terkejut. Ia memandang Rusty dengan sorot keskeptisan yang mendalam.

 _Djavu_ , pikir Cagalli. _Mungkinkah... diriku sendiri yang akan menciptakan kisah cinta semu itu?_

"Cagalli, rumahmu tidak jauh dari taman ini, 'kan? Sepertinya kita harus bergegas, sebelum malam tiba."

Hening... tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Cagalli, membuat Rusty kebingungan dan kembali mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah gadis itu. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat Cagalli yang terkejut karena tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" tanya Rusty, merasa aneh dengan sikap diam Cagalli barusan. "Apa ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak ada, _Senpai!_ " ucapnya dengan berusaha memperlihatkan raut wajah meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu ayo! Kau ingin mengantarku pulang, 'kan?"

Dan setelahnya tidak ada percakapan apa pun lagi yang tercipta. Mereka hanya saling membisu ketika berjalan beriringan melewati jembatan penyebrangan, dan ketika kini melintasi trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Tetapi situasi diam itu segera sirna, tatkala Cagalli tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya guna mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Rusty- _senpai_ , apakah kau bekerja?" Cagalli memandang saksama tubuh atas Rusty yang hanya terlapisi kaos berwarna merah—sebuah kaos pelayan berlabel restoran pizza.

Bagaimanapun juga, Cagalli baru saja menyadarinya, karena tadi ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rusty, laki-laki itu masih mengenakan jaket hitam. Dan kini jaket hitam itu telah tersampir di tubuhnya, sehingga akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau Rusty memakai pakaian pelayan restoran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Rusty berkata, dan dengan tanpa keraguan ia mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli penasaran. "Kenapa Rusty- _senpai_ mesti bekerja?"

Rusty mengarahkan buku-buku jari tangan kanannya ke dagu, tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm... mungkin karena tuntutan ekonomi? Yah, begitulah," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. "Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di kota ini, sehingga harus membiayai semua keperluanku sendiri. Termasuk dengan membayar sewa tempat kost, biaya sekolah, dan juga kebutuhan lainnya."

Cagalli mengangguk antusias. "Kupikir Rusty- _senpai_ sangat hebat."

"Kenapa begitu?" Rusty mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena Rusty- _senpai_ berusaha mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Tanpa bergantung dengan orang lain. Tapi..."

Rusty segera menyadari suara menggantung gadis itu. "Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tapi apa maksud perkataan Rusty- _senpai_ tadi? Tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa?" lanjut Cagalli lirih.

Walaupun rasanya sulit, tetapi Rusty berusaha tetap tegar dengan memperlihatkan senyum ketika menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Seketika Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Bukan hanya karena telah berprasangka buruk, tetapi karena ia juga telah menyinggung perasaan Rusty—dengan mengajukan pertanyaan, yang, memaksa laki-laki itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sensitif.

"Maafkan aku, _Senpai_!" sergah Cagalli. "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Rusty memotong perkataan Cagalli. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengarahkannya ke puncak kepala Cagalli, sejenak mengacaknya pelan. "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu segera menundukkan kepala ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Rusty di puncak kepalanya—yang ia sadari kini pipinya telah memerah.

"Bukankah ini rumahmu?" tanya Rusty.

Cagalli menghentikan laju jalannya, mengikuti Rusty yang telah lebih dulu menghentikan langkah. Kini mereka telah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang besi setinggi dua meter, yang dari baliknya terdapat sebuah mansion berlantai dua dengan dikelilingi halaman yang luas.

Ketika Cagalli mengangkat kembali wajahnya, saat itu juga penglihatannya langsung tertuju kepada Rusty yang kini berdiri dengan jarak dua meter di hadapannya dan juga tengah memandang ke arahnya. Sontak ia terkesiap. "Ada apa, _Senpai_?" katanya. Ia merasa canggung diperhatikan secara intens oleh laki-laki itu.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Rusty.

"Tentu," jawab Cagalli.

"Apakah saat di taman tadi kau menangis?"

Cagalli langsung terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk mengakui. "Ya."

"Apakah karena Athrun?" lanjut Rusty.

Kali ini Cagalli tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rusty. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya, bergeming, menatap muram jalanan aspal yang basah karena hujan.

"Kau masih ingat?" ucap Rusty dengan berjalan perlahan mendekati Cagalli, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pundak gadis itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Rasa sakit karena cinta masih bisa disembuhkan."

Terperangkap dalam kata-katanya, sontak Cagalli mendongak dan menatap serius mata biru Rusty. "Tapi bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya perlu melupakan cinta lamamu, dengan mulai mengukir kisah cinta baru."

Cagalli menggeleng singkat. "Tidak, _Senpai_ ," ucapnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko merasakan cinta lagi. Aku takut hal itu hanya akan menyakitiku."

"Kau terlalu pesimistis," balas Rusty. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi sebelah kiri gadis itu, mengusapnya singkat. "Kau harus meyakini bahwa hidup tidak selamanya akan terus terpaku dalam posisi yang sama. Ada kalanya semua itu berputar. Begitu juga dengan hidupmu, suatu saat cinta sejati itu pasti akan datang menghampirimu."

Cagalli tertegun mendengar ucapan Rusty. Tentu saja, seperti impian khalayak gadis di luar sana... tentunya ia juga mengharapkan kebahagiaan sejati bersama seorang laki-laki. Ia berusaha meyakininya, dan karena secercah keyakinannya tersebut, kini seulas senyum optimis mulai terukir di wajahnya. "Ya," lirihnya. "Aku akan mulai mencoba meyakininya, _Senpai_."

"Itu bagus." Rusty mengikuti Cagalli tersenyum, kemudian mengusap sejenak rambut pirang gadis itu. "Jangan melakukan hal konyol lagi, Cagalli." Dan sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera melepas tangannya dari pundak Cagalli, kemudian memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Senyum di wajah Cagalli langsung memudar tatkala ia melihat Rusty pergi dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan suatu dorongan untuk memanggil laki-laki itu. "Rusty- _senpai_ ,"

Rusty menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Ya?"

"Apa kau akan melupakanku?" tanya Cagalli.

Rusty menggeleng.

"Mungkinkah kita akan bertemu lagi?" lanjut Cagalli.

"Kalau kita saling meyakini, tak ada yang tak mungkin."

Senyum di wajah Cagalli kembali merekah. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikan jaket milikmu dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, mungkin di sekolah?"

"Tentu," ucap Rusty sembari mengangguk.

Cagalli tidak membalas ucapan Rusty, karena dilihatnya laki-laki itu segera berpaling dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sejenak sempat terhenti. Kesenduan tersirat dari mata _amber_ -nya ketika ia memerhatikan punggung Rusty yang perlahan menjauhinya.

Dan setelah laki-laki itu menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya, tiba-tiba saja ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dan tak rela merasuki dirinya—tak rela menjauh dari rasa nyaman saat ia berada di dekat laki-laki itu, dan juga kecewa karena ia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _Tak apa, aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya,_ yakin Cagalli dalam hati. _Karena aku meyakininya._

"Cagalli?"

Mungkin Cagalli akan terus terpaku dalam lamunan, kalau saja, seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya dan memanggil namanya. Cagalli menoleh ke arah sisi kiri tubuhnya, seketika tersentak melihat tatapan dingin yang terpancar dari mata ungu wanita itu.

"Mama?"

Ya. Ibunya, Via Hibiki, kini tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di dekat gerbang besi yang telah setengah terbuka.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Via, sinis. "Kamu tahu sekarang pukul berapa?"

Cagalli tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya, sekilas mencuri pandang ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat waktu yang terpampang di sana. _Pukul setengah enam sore?_ batinnya.

"A-Aku..." Cagalli berkata gugup, bingung mesti menjawab apa.

"Dan kenapa kamu pulang bersama laki-laki tadi?" tanya Via lagi. "Kamu sadar 'kan dia pelayan restoran? Dia berbeda dengan kita!"

Cagalli segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Berbeda dengan kita?" Ia mengernyit. "Apa maksud Mama?"

"Dia tidak sederajat dengan kita!" tegas Via. "Jadi dia tidak pantas jalan sama kamu."

Seketika ekspresi di wajah Cagalli berubah drastis. Kini kedua matanya tampak membulat maksimum, mulutnya ternganga, dan kilat skeptis berkilau dari bola mata _amber_ -nya. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau ketidaksetaraan status akan menjadi hal yang mesti dipermasalahkan ibunya.

"Terus siapa 'Dia' yang pantas jalan sama aku, Ma?!" tuntut Cagalli pada Via.

"Cagalli, Mama tidak mau kamu bergaul dengan—"

"Mama nggak berhak menentukan jalan hidup aku!" ucap Cagalli dengan penekanan. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya kini telah terkepal erat. "Jadi terserah aku mau bergaul dengan siapa saja!"

"Cagalli!"

Dan Cagalli tidak mengacuhkan bentakan Via barusan, karena yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah berlari melewati gerbang besi, menuju mansionnya di kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, matahari pagi kian lama kian menanjak, dan Cagalli Hibiki kembali menjalankan salah satu rutinitas hariannya; belajar di sekolah.

Kini, Cagalli tengah menyusuri koridor lantai dua SMA Archangel—menerobos keramaian yang sudah biasa terjadi sebelum jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, dengan pandangan mata tampak terfokus pada lantai koridor.

"Cagalli!"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya, sontak Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang lurus ke arah depan tubuhnya, dan seketika mata _amber_ -nya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut biru tua yang tak asing—Athrun Zala.

Cagalli melihat laki-laki berambut biru itu tengah berdiri di kejauhan di depan dinding kelasnya—kelas 2-A, dan juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.

Menyadari pandangan mata Athrun yang diarahkan kepadanya, sontak Cagalli memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi menjauhi kelasnya. Saking terburu-burunya ia berjalan karena ingin menghindari Athrun, ia sampai tidak sempat memelankan laju jalannya sehingga tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seorang laki-laki.

Mau tidak mau Cagalli mesti menghentikan langkahnya guna meminta maaf pada seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya, dan hal itu mengesalkannya karena membuat waktu untuknya pergi terkuras sedetik demi sedetik. "Maafkan aku—"

"Cagalli?"

Betapa terkejutnya Cagalli saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu mengangkat wajah. "Rusty- _senpai_?"

"Ya," ucap Rusty sembari mengangguk. "Ada apa, Cagalli? Kau tampak terburu-buru?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rusty, ia malah mencengkeram lengan kiri laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu. " _Senpai_ , tolong aku!" katanya gelisah. Ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya, memastikan jarak di antara tempatnya berdiri dengan Athrun yang sedang berjalan masih terpaut cukup jauh. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini, _Senpai_!" lanjutnya. "Ada orang jahat berniat menangkapku!"

Rusty menoleh sekilas mengikuti arah pandangan Cagalli, dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang disebut 'orang jahat' oleh gadis itu adalah... "Athrun?"

Cagalli hanya mengangguk.

Rusty menghela napas lebih dulu sebelum kembali berkata, "Baiklah." Ia langsung mencengkeram tangan kiri Cagalli dan menariknya pelan. "Ayo ikuti aku!"

Cagalli mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Rusty berjalan. Cagalli tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memandang dirinya saat ini, karena ia hanya terfokus pada rencana agar bisa kabur dari Athrun.

Mereka menerobos kerumunan dengan saling bergandengan tangan, dan kini, ketika mereka hampir mendekati ujung koridor, mereka segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menyamping menghadap pintu ganda berwarna putih.

Rusty membuka pintu tersebut dan mengajak Cagalli untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah berada di dalam ruangan, Cagalli menyadari kalau suasananya tampak berbeda dengan keadaan di koridor. Suasananya tampak begitu sepi, hanya ada rak-rak berisi buku yang menjulang dan berjejer rapih di setiap sisi ruangan.

"Cagalli, kau tidak keberatan bersembunyi di perpustakaan?" tanya Rusty setelah menutup pintu ganda.

"Tak apa, _Senpai_ ," gumam Cagalli. "Kurasa dia tidak akan menemukan kita di sini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balas Rusty. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju tengah ruangan, menghampiri meja panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk membaca. Ia menyandarkan pinggangnya pada sisi ujung meja tersebut. "Bukankah sebelum ini kau dan Athrun adalah sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

Cagalli menggeleng, kemudian segera menggerakkan kedua kakinya guna menghampiri Rusty. "Aku dan Athrun sudah berakhir, _Senpai_." Ia berkata, dan kini ikut menyadarkan diri pada meja panjang di samping Rusty. "Dan berada di dekatnya hanya akan membuatku teringat saat dia menyakitiku."

"Tapi kau masih meyakininya, 'kan?" tanya Rusty. "Bahwa rasa sakit itu bisa dihilangkan?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih meyakininya," kata Cagalli sembari menampakkan senyum terpaksa. "Walaupun aku tidak tahu mesti memulainya dari mana—mengukir cinta baru itu."

"Kurasa itu mudah buatmu," kata Rusty. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Cagalli, mengusapnya singkat. "Bila hubunganmu dengan Athrun sudah berakhir, itu berarti statusmu sudah tidak ada yang memiliki, dan tentunya akan ada banyak laki-laki yang mengantre menginginkan jadi kekasihmu. Kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu di antara mereka, yang kira-kira pantas buatmu."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak setenar itu, _Senpai_." Tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk. "Tapi... jika memang akan seperti itu yang terjadi, apakah kau juga akan ikut mengantre?" candanya dengan kembali terkikik.

Rusty hanya tersenyum melihat Cagalli tertawa ceria. "Kurasa tidak mungkin." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. "Karena sepertinya aku tidak pantas memilikimu, dan memang tidak akan layak."

"Maksud, _Senpai_?" kata Cagalli. Kini raut ceria di wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Hmm..." Rusty bergumam sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dagu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah, kurasa aku akan langsung tersisih bila disandingkan dengan laki-laki lain di sekolah ini, karena banyak di antara mereka yang jauh lebih populer dan lebih kaya ketimbang diriku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Senpai_!" Cagalli beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah ke hadapan Rusty, menatap sendu laki-laki itu. "Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Cagalli... kenapa?"

Cagalli menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke kedua lengan Rusty, mencengkeramnya erat. "Karena bagiku semua orang sama, semua orang sederajat; kaya maupun miskin—walaupun yang membedakan hanyalah status. Siapa pun memiliki kesempatan bila ingin menjadi kekasihku."

Rusty juga balik mencengkeram lengan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak serius ketika kembali berkata, "Apakah itu artinya... aku juga memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu?"

Pipi Cagalli langsung bersemu merah ketika mendengar ucapan Rusty barusan. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah dada laki-laki itu. "T-Tentu saja," katanya dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, Cagalli, maukah kau—"

Tiba-tiba saja Rusty menghentikan ucapannya karena menyadari suaranya kalah terdengar dari suara bel yang saat ini bergema hampir di seluruh penjuru SMA Archangel—bel pertanda dimulainya pelajaran.

"Cagalli, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini," kata Rusty tampak kecewa, setelah suara bel telah berhenti.

"Tapi, _Senpai_ , bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak sekarang," ucap Rusty. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di bangku taman kemarin? Pukul lima sore nanti?"

Cagalli mengangguk memahami. "Ya," katanya sembari tersenyum. Perasaan lega kembali menyeruak di dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki itu. "Aku akan menemuimu di sana."

Rusty juga tersenyum melihat senyum yang mulai merekah di wajah Cagalli. "Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dalam kelas, karena aku juga akan kembali ke kelasku."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Cagalli segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lengan Rusty dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu.

"Cagalli," panggil Rusty, saat Cagalli telah berada di dekat pintu ganda perpustakaan.

Cagalli menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku akan menantimu," kata Rusty berjanji. "Sekalipun kau datang terlambat, aku akan tetap menantimu, karena aku percaya padamu."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan datang, _Senpai,"_ katanya. "Kurasa aku lupa membawa jaketmu, jadi aku juga akan mengembalikannya di sana." Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu perpustakaan, dan menghilang ke baliknya.

.

.

.

.

Mengenakan _dress_ sepanjang lutut yang sewarna dengan _tosca_ dari balik jaket beludru putih, memakai sepatu kaca ber- _hak_ tinggi dan rambut pirangnya diikat penuh ke belakang kepalanya, dengan berdiri bergeming Cagalli Hibiki menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang tertempel pada lemari pakaian di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Kurasa cukup."

Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapih, Cagalli segera menoleh ke arah jam weker yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya—melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh sore—dan tersentak menyadari waktu pertemuannya dengan Rusty akan segera tiba.

Cagalli mengambil _paper bag_ berisi jaket hitam milik Rusty dari atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Ketika tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor mansionnya, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, Via Hibiki.

"Cagalli?" Seketika Via berjalan mendekati Cagalli.

Cagalli tidak menggubris panggilan itu, dan malah mempercepat laju jalannya menjauhi Via. Ia tidak ingin waktunya terkuras hanya diperuntukkan bercakap-cakap dengan Via, karena ia tahu ibunya pasti hanya akan memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menginterogasi seperti akan kemana dan bersama siapa ia akan pergi.

"Cagalli!" panggil Via lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit bentakan. "Berhenti!"

Cagalli berdecak, mau tidak mau mesti menghentikan langkahnya karena menyadari bentakan itu. Sekonyong-konyong ia memutar tubuh, dan mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Mama?" Cagalli berkata dengan memaksakan senyum, berusaha terlihat seformal mungkin.

Sebenarnya, Cagalli muak dengan segala formalitas ini. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin mengakhiri semua kontak apa pun terhadap ibunya. Meski begitu, ia harus menahan untuk beberapa menit―setidaknya sampai ia meyakinkan Via bahwa ia akan tetap pergi, sekalipun akan ada konfrontasi.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Via, langsung ke inti. "Pergi dengan pelayan itu?"

Senyum di bibir Cagalli seketika sirna. "Berhenti merendahkan Rusty- _senpai_ seperti itu, Ma!" ucapnya marah. "Dia senior aku di sekolah!"

"Mama nggak peduli," kata Via sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Pokoknya sekarang kamu tidak boleh pergi. Jam tujuh malam nanti kamu mesti ikut Mama sama Papa ke kediaman keluarga Zala."

"Keluarga Zala?" Cagalli mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Via memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, mengarah ke jendela di sisi samping tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat santai ketika mulai berkata, "Untuk membahas pertunangan kamu dengan Athrun."

"Apa?!" Cagalli tersentak, dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan _paper bag_ dari tangannya.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus, 'kan?" Via kembali mengalihkan pandangan, menghadap ke arah wajah Cagalli yang saat ini tampak terkejut. "Bukankah kalian sudah lama berpacaran? Itu berarti pertunangan akan lebih mengokohkan hubungan kalian, dan juga berdampak baik pada hubungan bisnis yang sudah terjalin di antara kedua keluarga."

"Tidak, Ma!" Cagalli menggeleng, dan secara perlahan-lahan memundurkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. "Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Athrun! Aku sudah tidak mencintai Athrun―"

"Tahu apa kamu soal cinta?" potong Via dengan cepat. Kini sorot matanya menyiratkan kegeraman. "Memangnya kamu pikir manusia hidup hanya dengan cinta?"

"Jadi menurut Mama hidup ini hanya diprioritaskan untuk harta dan status? Begitu?!" Cagalli memandang skeptis mata ungu ibunya. "Mama benar-benar nggak punya perasaan―"

"Cagalli!" teriak Via sembari menampar pipi sebelah kiri Cagalli, membuat gadis itu bungkam dan memegangi pipinya seketika. "Sejak kapan kamu berani berkata kasar seperti itu?! Oh, ya, tentu saja sejak kamu bergaul dengan pelayan itu!"

"Cukup, Ma!" ucap Cagalli dengan juga berteriak. Cepat-cepat ia meraih tali _paper bag_ , lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Athrun, karena aku akan tetap pergi!" Kemudian ia segera memutar tubuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kalau kamu kukuh pergi Mama akan buat pelayan itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya!" ancam Via dari belakang tubuh Cagalli.

Mendengar ancaman itu, seketika Cagalli kembali menghentikan langkah. "Membuat Rusty dipecat?" kata Cagalli dengan tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menoleh tanpa memutar tubuh. "Memangnya Mama siapa?" lanjutnya mencibir.

"Mama memang bukan siapa-siapa," kata Via datar. "Tapi restoran tempat Rusty bekerja itu milik teman Mama. Meminta agar Rusty dipecat tentunya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Mama lakukan." Via tersenyum miring.

Cagalli membuka mulut mengikuti instingnya, berniat membalas sarkasme ibunya. Tetapi ketika ia mencoba memikirkan kalimat untuk dikatakan, dan mengingat-ingat kata demi kata yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya, saat itu juga titik-titik pikiran di dalam otaknya bagaikan diputarbalik.

Entah mengapa semua yang tergambar di dalam benaknya saat ini seolah membawanya pergi ke memori di beberapa saat yang lalu, di mana seorang laki-laki berambut _orange_ berjalan beriringan bersamanya. _"Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di kota ini, sehingga harus membiayai semua keperluanku sendiri. Termasuk dengan membayar sewa tempat kost, biaya sekolah, dan juga kebutuhan lainnya."_ Suara laki-laki itu bergema di dalam kepala Cagalli. _"_ _Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal."_ Laki-laki itu tersenyum tegar.

Cagalli tersentak, senyum muram laki-laki itu seketika menyeretnya kembali pada realitas di masa kini.

"Rusty- _senpai..._ " lirih Cagalli, yang kini telah jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin. "Maafkan aku..."

Satu tetes air mata seketika jatuh dari sudut mata Cagalli―tatkala ia menyadari tindakan egois dirinya barusan, yang berniat untuk pergi, nyaris saja menghancurkan hidup Rusty, membuat Rusty kehilangan pekerjaannya.

A _ku tidak boleh egois!_ batin Cagalli. _Aku tidak ingin seseorang menderita disebabkan olehku.  
_

"Jadi kamu akan ikut Mama malam ini?"

Dan karena Cagalli tidak ingin gegabah dalam bertindak―sekalipun ia mesti menyerah dari segala tuntutan-tuntutan kedua orang tuanya―dalam tangis kebisuan ia hanya mampu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Cagalli, mengunjungi manor keluarga Zala di dua tahun silam adalah rutinitas yang sangat ia senangi. Karena saat ia bertemu dan bercakap-cakap dengan salah seorang dari penghuni manor tersebut... ia merasa seperti menjadi bagian dari keluarga tersebut.

Tetapi bagi Cagalli sekarang... berkumpul di tengah-tengah keluarga itu benar-benar hal yang menyesakkan baginya. Bagaimana, tidak? Kini ia tengah duduk di seputar meja makan yang terbuat dari pualam berwarna gelap―tepat di hadapan Athrun Zala, seseorang yang menurutnya tega membuatnya kecewa.

Cagalli tidak menyentuh piring yang diperuntukkannya di meja sedikitpun, dan memang tidak tergugah pada _barbeque, spaghetti,_ serta bebek panggang yang terhidang di atas meja. Ia lebih tergugah untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila ia pergi secara tiba-tiba dari pertemuan kedua keluarga yang sekarang tengah berlangsung.

"Cagalli, kenapa tidak makan?"

Cagalli terkesiap, cepat-cepat ia mengenyahkan pikiran tentang rencana untuk kabur. Ia segera menengadah ke arah suara yang berbicara kepadanya barusan, ke wanita cantik berambut biru yang duduk di sisi kiri Athrun. Seulas senyum terpaksa terukir di wajahnya ketika ia menjawab, "Aku masih kenyang, Tante."

"Tante mengerti," balas Lenore Zala, sang wanita berambut biru itu. "Tapi... sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang main ke sini, hubunganmu dengan Athrun baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Senyum di wajah Cagalli perlahan memudar. Tentu saja ia mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Lenore barusan, bahwa hubungannya dengan Athrun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia bingung mesti bagaimana mengungkapkan jawaban tersebut.

Bila ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sejujurnya... akankah ada peluang untuknya keluar dari situasi keterpaksaan ini? Mungkinkah mereka akan mempertimbangkan membatalkan perjodohan tanpa rasa cinta ini? Sehingga ia dapat pergi dan menemui Rusty sekarang?

 _Kemungkinan apa pun yang akan terjadi..._ lirih Cagalli dalam hati. _Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak mencoba mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya saat ini aku rasakan._

Dengan membulatkan tekad Cagalli memandang wajah Lenore, siap berkata, "Aku dan Athrun sedang tidak―"

"Ayo, Cagalli, ceritakan kepada kami tentang kedekatan hubungan kalian."

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli mengatupkan mulut karena menyadari ucapannya terdengar tidak lebih cepat dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya, Via Hibiki. Dan Cagalli langsung kehilangan minat untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya yang kini duduk di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Cagalli menatap saksama kedua mata Via, mencoba mencari-cari makna tersirat dari iris ungunya. Dan ketika Via mengerling membalas tatapannya, saat itu juga Cagalli langsung menyadari maksud kerlingan mata ungu itu, yang, seolah-olah menekan dirinya agar tidak berkata macam-macam.

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangan ke arah piring kosong di hadapannya. Ia merasa lemah, merasa tak berdaya menghadapi ibunya sehingga mau tidak mau mesti terlibat dalam drama yang tidak kentara tengah dimainkan oleh Via.

Benar. Bagaimana pun juga, Via memang sudah mengetahui kalau hubungan Cagalli dengan Athrun sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan wanita itu mencoba mengontrol Cagalli dengan berusaha memaksanya memainkan peran anak penurut yang bahagia.

"Ayo, Cagalli, Mama yakin Tante Lenore juga pasti ingin mendengar tentang kedekatan hubungan kalian sekarang," tambah Via, berusaha memojokkan Cagalli.

"Kau benar, Via- _san_ ," kata Lenore sembari mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin tahu."

Cagalli mengepal erat kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Sesungguhnya... ini sulit baginya, untuk berbohong dan mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Athrun baik-baik saja.

 _Tapi aku sudah sampai sejauh ini,_ pikir Cagalli. _Setidaknya... aku masih mampu berimprovisasi._

"Hubunganku dengan Athrun..." Cagalli menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk mengangkat wajah, kemudian dengan tanpa keraguan ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Athrun yang sedang bergeming, dan memandang laki-laki itu tatapan menantang. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku dan 'dia' kini masih bisa berhadap-hadapan dan saling tatap. Situasi seperti ini... juga mengingatkanku akan di dua tahun yang lalu, saat di mana kami pertama kali bertemu."

"Memangnya seperti apa pertemuan pertama kalian?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan setelan hitam serta kemeja putih dari sisi kanan Via. Ia adalah Ulen Hibiki.

Cagalli langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya, berpura-pura antusias. "Saat itu di taman dekat sudut kota," jawab Cagalli. "Athrun memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku, lalu menginginkan aku jadi kekasihnya."

"Jadi cinta pada pandangan pertama?" sahut Patrick Zala dari kursi di sebelah kiri Cagalli, yang juga tengah menyantap bebek panggang yang telah diolesi saus kental berwarna oranye. "Paman dan Tante Lenore juga dulu seperti itu."

Cagalli menggeleng sejenak. "Kupikir tidak seperti itu, Paman," katanya. "Entahlah. Kurasa perasaanku saat itu... lebih seperti obsesi. Karena saat itu Athrun sangat populer di sekolah, sampai-sampai ia diberi predikat sebagai kakak kelas paling tampan oleh teman-temanku, dan kebetulan saat itu aku juga mengaguminya. Aku langsung senang saat dia menginginkan aku jadi kekasihnya, sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya begitu saja, karena terobsesi pada kepopulerannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan seketika tertawa mendengar cerita Cagalli, kecuali satu orang yang tidak tampak ragu-ragu untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi datar: yaitu Athrun.

Dan ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan Athrun mampu memengaruhi pikiran Cagalli, membuatnya penasaran, sehingga dengan memberanikan diri gadis itu menoleh memandang mata _emerald_ milik laki-laki berambut biru tua itu, mencoba mengorek emosi tersirat dari pancaran irisnya. Tetapi nihil, karena setelah sekian detik menatapnya... Cagalli menyadari kalau mata itu begitu sulit ditebak, dan laki-laki itu sedari tadi hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

 _Aku tidak bisa memahami isi pikirannya,_ batin Cagalli, yang mulai menyerah untuk memahami laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Mama pikir kamu sangat pintar, sayang," Via tiba-tiba menanggapi Cagalli. "Keputusanmu yang langsung menerima Athrun adalah benar, 'kan? Buktinya sampai sekarang hubungan kalian masih berjalan harmonis."

Harmonis? Cagalli nyaris tersenyum pahit mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. Karena baginya 'harmonis' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Athrun saat ini, tetapi lebih tepatnya... 'miris'.

Ya, _mencemaskan_ , karena sudah nyaris diambang.

"Awalnya aku memang meyakini bahwa keputusanku saat itu adalah benar." Cagalli kembali berkata. "Tetapi itulah kesalahannya; sejak berpacaran dengan Athrun, aku selalu berkeyakinan benar dan mengabaikan kesalahan-kesalahan, sehingga sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku baru sadar kalau aku _terlambat_."

Patrick Zala tiba-tiba saja tersedak makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Terlambat?" Via bahkan langsung menghentikan aktivitas menyantap _barbeque_ di meja makan, dan memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut ketika menambahkan, "Beberapa bulan?"

Cagalli mengangguk polos. "Benar, Ma. Kurang lebih sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

Ulen Hibiki seketika mengusap keningnya yang tak berpeluh. "Astaga, mungkinkah...?"

"Athrun!" Lenore yang mulai terbawa suasana juga segera menoleh ke arah Athrun, memandang putranya tersebut dengan pelototan tajam. "Apa kamu telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Cagalli?!"

Athrun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sesungguhnya... ia sendiri juga tampak terkejut. "I-Ibu, aku tidak―"

"Jangan salah paham, Tante," sela Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

Walaupun Cagalli kini tengah menunduk menatap piring kosong di depannya, tetapi ia menyadari kalau semua pasang mata tengah tertuju memandang dirinya. Dan ia tidak begitu memedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sehingga dengan acuh tak acuh melanjutkan, "Maksudku adalah terlambat menyadari kalau cinta itu ternyata tidak bisa muncul hanya dari pertemuan pertama, karena dalam mengenal orang kita sering kali sudah punya persepsi yang bisa saja salah. Dan merupakan kesalahan terbesar bila seseorang memaksakan untuk menjalin ikatan tanpa mengetahui akan adanya cinta, karena yang menunggu setelahnya hanyalah luka, bukannya kebahagiaan penuh sukacita. Seperti yang aku rasa―"

Cagalli langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan seseorang kini menginjak kaki sebelah kanannya, yang ia sadari pelakunya adalah ibunya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Lebih baik tidak usah didengarkan, Lenore- _san_ , Patrick- _san_ ," timpal Via dengan tersenyum kikuk. "Remaja jaman sekarang sepertinya pintar sekali mempermainkan orang dewasa dengan kata-kata. Membuat orang terkejut."

"Kau benar," kata Lenore sembari mengelus dada. "Kukira terlambat karena apa tadi."

"Kupikir aku akan secepat ini menimang seorang cucu," tambah Patrick dengan menghela napas.

"Ssst... sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi, sayang," lirih Lenore kepada suaminya, yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Ulen Hibiki tiba-tiba berdeham, berusaha mengubah suasana yang tengah berlangsung. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke inti dari pertemuan kita malam ini, Patrick?"

"Kau benar, Ulen." Ekspresi wajah Patrick Zala terlihat berubah menjadi serius. "Ini tentang pertunangan anak-anak kita. Athrun dan Cagalli."

Kedua remaja yang namanya baru saja disebut itu tampak tak terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'pertunangan' yang keluar dari mulut Patrick. Athrun hanya mengangguk pelan memahami, dan Cagalli masih tetap bergeming menatap piring kosong.

"Kami berempat sudah membicarakan rencana pertunangan kalian sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Patrick mengarah kepada Cagalli, lalu ia berpaling dan memandang wajah Athrun. "Yang kami harap pertunangan kalian dapat menjadi jembatan penghubung serta semakin mempererat hubungan bisnis yang sudah terjalin di antara kedua keluarga."

"Tapi sebelum kita membicarakan soal kapan dan di mana pertunangan akan dilangsungkan," sambung Ulen. "Kami ingin meminta persetujuan dari kalian terlebih dahulu. Apakah kalian siap bila dipertunangkan, Athrun? Cagalli?"

"Aku siap, Paman," jawab Athrun datar.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Cagalli?" tanya Ulen.

Cagalli tampak ragu sejenak, tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui. "Ya," lirihnya.

"Kira-kira kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan acaranya?" tanya Lenore seketika.

"Kupikir satu bulan lagi tidak masalah," jawab Patrick.

"Terlalu lama," balas Via berimprovisasi. "Bagaimana kalau dua minggu lagi? Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"Ide yang bagus, Via," sergah Lenore menyetujui.

"Dan acaranya akan dilangsungkan di Mansion Hibiki?" usul Via.

"Kupikir tidak masalah, sayang," Ulen mengangguk antusias kepada Via. Kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Patrick. "Bagaimana, Patrick?"

"Ya. Aku setuju."

Dan setelahnya yang bergema dari dalam ruang makan itu hanyalah percakapan seputar persiapan pertunangan, yang entah mengapa, hal itu membuat muak gadis berambut pirang yang duduk bergeming di seputar meja makan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Cagalli berdiri bangkit dari kursinya, memutar tubuh dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, karena sekarang dunianya seakan sudah terbalik. Semua angan, pengharapannya untuk mengukir kisah cinta baru ternyata hanyalah sia-sia belaka.

"Cagalli, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Lenore tiba-tiba, yang menyadari niat kepergian gadis itu.

Cagalli tidak menoleh, berupaya menahan diri agar tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku mau berjalan-jalan di luar, Tante."

"Tentu saja, sayang," balas Lenore kepada Cagalli. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia menoleh kepada Athrun. "Athrun, sebaiknya kamu menemani Cagalli berjalan-jalan di luar, 'kan?"

"Baik, Bu."

Cagalli membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar gagasan Lenore yang menyuruh Athrun menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Ia berniat berbalik untuk menolak ide Lenore tersebut, dan setelah ia memutar tubuh, saat itu juga ia langsung tersentak karena mendapati Athrun telah berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di sampingnya dan juga telah mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Cagalli," ajak Athrun.

Cagalli diam sejenak, memerhatikan tangan yang diulurkan Athrun ke hadapannya. Dan ia menyadari... bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan yang sama dengan yang digunakan laki-laki itu untuk menamparnya kemarin.

Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Athrun, Cagalli langsung memutar tubuh dan berjalan pergi menjauhi meja makan.

"Cagalli, tunggu!"

Cagalli memang mendengar suara Athrun yang baru saja memanggilnya, namun ia tak menggubris panggilan itu dan malah mempercepat laju jalannya. Tetapi langkahnya segera terhenti di pertengahan ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan koridor manor, tatkala secara tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Ia menyadari seseorang yang berusaha menahan kepergiannya adalah Athrun.

"Kenapa kamu terus menghindar?" tanya Athrun dari belakang tubuh Cagalli.

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia malah berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Athrun dari pergelangan tangannya, dan langsung menyerah ketika merasakan cengkeraman tangan lelaki itu terlalu kuat. Ia memilih diam membisu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Cagalli, aku akui aku salah karena telah bersikap kasar kepadamu kemarin." Athrun kembali membuka suara. "Aku minta maaf."

Cagalli tetap bergeming, bahkan dirinya tidak terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba Athrun melingkarkan kedua tangan ke depan tubuhnya—mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia hanya memandang hampa lantai koridor di depan tubuhnya.

"Tolong maafkan aku." Perkataan Athrun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Cagalli. "Katakan, Cagalli. Katakan apa yang membuat kamu terus menghindar dari aku, ceritakan masalah yang membuat kamu terus diam seperti ini."

Dan Cagalli masih kukuh bergeming.

Tapi Athrun tampak tak menyerah. "Kita cari jalan keluar dari masalah di hubungan kita," katanya. Ia melepas kaitan tangannya dari depan tubuh Cagalli, kemudian membalikkan tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya. "Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, aku ingin kita bisa harmonis seperti dulu lagi."

Alasan kenapa Cagalli hanya bergeming menanggapi Athrun, adalah karena ia meyakini bahwa keharmonisan itu sudah tidak mungkin bisa tercipta lagi.

Perasaannya terhadap laki-laki itu telah lama mati... dan terkubur dalam pahitnya PENANTIAN.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

 **A/N: OM TELOLET OM!  
**

Ane paham...

Fic ini kebanyakan kiasan, Cagalli POV, _flashback_ suka-suka, deskripsi yang monoton dan bertele-tele, OOC apalagi...

FANFIC MACAM APAAA INIII! *LEMPAR MONITOR ALA MEME*/canda ding

:"v sejujurnya... ane benar-benar sudah **lelah** merevisi bab ini, **mager** buat nyusun kata-katanya, dan juga **muak** melihat banyaknya word di bab ini, yasudahlah ane langsung publish aje dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata yakkk.

Spesial tengkyuu aja deh buat yang sudah review; **Alyazala, Titania546, tenrisakura, popcaga,** dan juga buat yang sudah **follow** plus **baca**!

Kira-kira... masih layakkah FF ini ane lanjut?

Trims.


End file.
